funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:FunOrb Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the Main Page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal. ---- FunOrb Wiki Deutsch I have started a German Language version of the FunOrb Wiki. It currently needs much work, and if you can speak German or not, there is still much work to be done. We need title images of the games (with German names cropped, transparency added, categorized, and added to all pages, all achievement images transferred (don't worry about renaming the files... yet), Translation of just about all of the site's content (I set the site up so that if your default language choice is english, the sidebar will be translated but still link to german pages. If you set your language to german you can view the sidebar as Germans would see it), and much more. Currently, as of the time posting this, the ENTIRE site was set-up by me, the Bureaucrat and currently only sysop of the site. FunOrb Wiki Deutsch currently needs more sysops who are knowledgeable in the field of administrating wikis (I know how to do just about everything including creating skins, but I don't have enough time to maintain the site, block vandals, etc. on my own). Also, almost all the templates on the site still need to have their colors changed in order to match the Monaco custom theme that is currently on the site. I already changed the templates manually on the FunOrb Wiki in English a while back, so you can basically copy and paste most of the code from this site, replacing the words with the German versions currently in use on FunOrb Wiki German. If you are interested in helping, whether you can speak much German or not (I only have like 2 years German experience personally, and I set the site up fine so far), make a post on the my user talk page on the German site. Thanks for all your support. P.S. I would like it if someone could also make me an administrator on the English FunOrb wiki as well. There were SO MANY times when I needed rights to do things such as delete pages, or modify a theme. Thanks again for all your support... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 03:06, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :I have to support you in this endeavour, and I may well do some editing of the German version. I don't however have any useful knowledge of the language so I cannot help with translation. If you make me a sysop I'll do my best to help out on that side of things until you get some players with a better understanding of the language who are able to take over from me. I would also support your becoming a sysop on this wiki, perhaps it's time we started using our RFA page? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 03:23, 9 September 2008 (UTC) ::I forgot to mention, I think it would also be a good idea for someone to set up a French version too, since that is the other language currently officially supported by Jagex. I don't speak French well enough to do it myself however. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 03:30, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :::I have no knowledge of French whatsoever, but I will make you a sysop as soon as I get a chance... working on my RFA post lolz... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 03:55, 9 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah... I requested that French version of FunOrb Wiki. I added information about it to Quartic's user page as he was the one to suggest it. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 04:24, 9 September 2008 (UTC) ::::: Good luck with that project! I don't speak German good enough to edit it (probably not good enough to even read it :D), but I might copy official descriptions later. I think i will manage to avoid any "All your base are belong to us !!" translations if i just copy them. :D --BeyPokéDig 18:18, 9 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::Because the German Wiki is coming along so well, I am currently working on modifying every page on this site to link to it's german version, and the same on the German pages. To do this, add de:Artikel Name to the page you want to link. There will then be a link to the corresponding page on the left. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk :::::::I think I got all the important articles. If I missed one or two, let me know! --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 03:42, 11 September 2008 (UTC) FunOrb Wiki Deutsch is currently working on a HUGE project to add all the large achievement image... sound familiar? Well don't worry that much, as all the pages and tempaltes are already in an easy to edit format... mostly. Since we already did most of the work on the english funorb wiki, making a few changes and importing the pages was a piece of cake... the game names are correct except for one (Verrueckte_Kristalle should be Verrückte Kristalle), the only issue is that the achievement names are in English, and so are the links to the images... but other than that, it shouldn't be TOO difficult to edit based on the English version. Help is much needed and appreciated. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 04:11, 30 September 2008 (UTC) FunOrb Wiki French The request for the FunOrb Wiki French was approved. I will try to set up the theme there, but seeing how annoyingly hard french is, it may take a while. Especially since i need to use "Modèle:" for "template:". Note the weird e. It doesn't work as a template without the "è" so I need to copy and paste Modèle everytime I want to make a template. -.- I'll still try however, and if you wish to see how I am doing so far, you can visit the French FunOrb Wiki site, however for the time being, it's just a copy of the english site. I am going to prioritize finishing my work on the german site before I get most of the french done, as I actually know a decent amount of german. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 19:24, 9 September 2008 (UTC) : If you want to write "è" quickly, right alt + 7 is ` (and then just press "e") (7 above letter "U", not the one under NumLock) --BeyPokéDig 19:39, 9 September 2008 (UTC) ::Didn't work... oh well. EDIT: Does anyone know how to make redirects work on french wikis? for German it works the same way as English... see: http://fr.funorb.wikia.com/wiki/Jeux --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 20:03, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :::I know a bit of french, but I dont think that i'm good enough to write articles. I'll try to help sometime. Powdinet 20:50, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Move the main page to FunOrb Wiki? I think that we should move the main page to "FunOrb Wiki". Not only would that optimize the site for search engines, but it would also match the German and French wikis, as well as simply looking better. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 03:28, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :I have no objection. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 04:10, 14 September 2008 (UTC) ::I'll move the actual Main Page (or try)... but make sure to change the file MediaWiki:Mainpage as I mentioned on it's talk page. Yet another example of why i need admin rights. -.- --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 15:50, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :::Now that the site's main page is officially FunOrb Wiki, we can delete Main Page. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 03:27, 15 September 2008 (UTC) ::::I have modified every single file that previously linked to the Main Page to link to FunOrb Wiki. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 03:35, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Featured Article Arcanists has been our featured article for, forever, I think... However, the Dungeon Assault article has grown to quite a length. Does anyone think we should change the Featured Article to Dungeon Assault, temporarily? Timeroot 06:36, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :I think the Dungeon Assault article still needs a fair bit of work. Perhaps another article would be more appropriate? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 06:58, 14 September 2008 (UTC) I think we need a more proper means of when to update the article instead of just updating it whenever. 19118219 Talk 01:07, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :I agree, and also some guidelines on what an article requires to be considered. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 01:28, 20 September 2008 (UTC) ::I could also agree with that... but for now, arcanists is still one of our best articles. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 01:29, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Wikitex Configuration I have been reading about wikitex, the extension used to render all math on this website, trying to figure out how to make it render white text on a transparent background. It supposedly has to do with common.css. I'm going to mess with my own common.css and tell you if i find out anything. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 16:05, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :If we need access to say... php files, we may need to have wikia staff set this up for us, but until i'm sure I'll try to figure this out. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 16:09, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Signatures... Wow... I just figured something out that made me feel stupid for not realizing it earlier... I have a custom signature set for RuneScape Wiki if nobody realized that yet. Because I didn't want to lose that signature when I posted on RuneScape Wiki, I kept it the same when signing here, resulting in being posted on just about everywhere I signed. =[ But now I realized just how easy it is to have more that one signature as long as you can program an if statement in Wiki code, so I thought I'd share this with you all: |RuneScape Wiki| |[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk}}. Basically what that command does is checks what wiki I am on. If I'm on RuneScape Wiki, it will post my signature as , otherwise it will post my signature as [[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk. This is a solution for all those who had custom signatures on RuneScape Wiki and are now editing here. Just replace my name and the font color with your own name and whatever color you want, and save it to your . Then check the raw signature checkbox. If you need help setting this up for yourself, or you want to irritate me with the fact that I already used my runescape signature on thousands of talk pages, then visit my talk page. Testing my new, not ridiculously long and annoying signature, --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 22:06, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :I wonder if I should replace all my old signatures everytime I edit a talk page with one on it... I think I'll do that. I hated that thing. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 22:15, 14 September 2008 (UTC) ::Hehe, it'll be nice to be able to click your signature to quickly link to your talk page now. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 22:23, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :::If anyone find's or on any page at all, let me know on my talk page. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 22:59, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Category? I am thinking that this page should be moved from Category:Browse to either Category:Other, or to one of the subcategories of Category:Organisation, but I don't know which would be best. Any comments? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 22:59, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :What's wrong with category:Browse? --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23:28, 13 October 2008 (UTC) ::Personally, I think it's correct where it is. The root category, the root page. The site is a hierarchical structure with a hyperlinked organisation. Nothing wrong with that. I see why you say Category:Organisation, but the main page really is the branching point for the rest of the site, just like the top-level category is. The main page doesn't actually organize anything: It's like a shop directory more than a floor plan. "Browse" suits it. ::-- Thwgatrostys <Talk> 23:29, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Padlock icon? Why is the padlock icon showing up as garbled markup in normal mode, but the correct padlock icon in edit mode? Did I screw it up somehow? -- Thwgatrostys <Talk> 02:03, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :Well...now it's working. That was so incredibly odd. An obscure Firefox bug maybe? :-- Thwgatrostys <Talk> 02:11, 14 October 2008 (UTC) ::No... I think that one is server lag. Most of the time, if you know the markup is right, just ignore it. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 00:20, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Do Not Remove Interlanguage Link Yes, I realize there is a broken interlanguage link at the bottom of the Main Page. Do not remove it, I already contacted wikia staff, and they should hopefully get it working soon. For more information, see this forum topic. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23:51, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Orb downloads. I have noticed that there are full resolution wallpaper images uploaded. Orb downloads should only be retrieved from the website with orb coins. This wiki is made to give info about the games and not to allow people to get cheat their way into stuff. I don't even know if Jagex allows this. Thanks if u understand Kaloyan5 14:33, 20 October 2008 (UTC) :Yes, Jagex allows this. Look in the Forum and you'll find a link to the discussion on the FunOrb site. As you say, this is an information site, to provide as much about FunOrb as is possible. That includes things available with Orb Coins. -- Thwgatrostys <Talk> 14:42, 20 October 2008 (UTC) ::Actually I don't see much point in putting full-size images, as they look identical to the thumbnails. In the case of icons, however, there is an obvious reason to do so. 19118219 Talk 16:39, 20 October 2008 (UTC)